sennafandomcom-20200216-history
Races
One cannot speak of the diversity of Senna without mention of the many races who make their home and coin in this region. Most common folk in the "Tamed Islands" are some form of elven, with humans being a close second. The larger, yet still wild, lands are populated by goliath, humans, and orc-kin. Maltak is a rare case of being almost exclusively orc-kin on the main shores. Elves Elven kind are most easily categorized than their flat eared companions. The most well read are scholars and diplomats, while the more hearty and wild tend to the jungles and forests as rangers or even rogues in the cities. One would not be incorrect as to describe them as more "proper" than the humans and they aren't afraid to remind you. While most of these traits are shared by half-elves, the full blooded elves are quick to disassociate themselves with their half-kin. As a result, many half-elves tend to be more rough around the edges and more human in their desires to prove themselves. Gnomes Gnomes are an intelligent and innately curious race and had a strong affinity for all things magical, particularly the arcane. Gnomes might lack the drive and ambition of other races, particularly humans, but their creativity gives them a strong ability for ingenuity. Most gnomes were content to live simple lives, acquiring knowledge merely as a hobby. Gnomes are naturally witty and jovial, and they prefer to overcome obstacles through cunning and innovation rather than the obvious way. Ever curious, gnomes are drawn to adventure more often by a desire to see the world than out of greed or the hope of fame. Humans Only a fool would attempt to generalize about humans. They are far too diverse and widespread to be snugly fit into one category. While orc-kin are strong and brave, and elves are wise and nimble, a human can fit any role they take to task and do well. Their willingness to co-exist with other races as well as their affinity to seemingly will themselves to success is by far the most evident reason for their being so widespread in territories. Merfolk One of the whispers of Senna is of a functioning city full of merfolk but it has never been found and documented outsides of sailor's tales and other such nonsense. Stories of men lured to their death by beautiful women seducing them. But of course, we have documentation and proof of sirens and yet the stories continue. In actuality, merfolk are likely rather inhuman in appearance, not beautiful buxom human women with tails as some of the folk who have been on the water for week like to say. Some scrolls tell of a reclusive creature that follow some hunter-gatherer traits in the more shallow waters and reefs. Creatures who tend to flee at first contact if startled. There has been limited visual confirmation, but most reports could be sharks or dolphins if it wasn't for the methodical way these creatures go about the reefs. Orc-Kin What can be said about the orcs that isn't told in the storybooks to frighten children? Brutes, monsters, and barely even capable of true thinking. Poppycock, all of it. While true that orcs are naturally more physically gifted than others, they have a great many cultures and traditions and are artists, philosophers, mages, and any other thing you can think of. As with most foul things in creation, ignorance has led to these stereotypes of the orc people. Senmer The senmer, or "bright dwarves" as they're commonly referred to, are the dark-skinned and dark-haired cousins of common hill dwarves found in Ruvia. They often tend to mines that stretch up mountains and some even mine the volcanoes of the region. They are a fairly private people but have a strong sense of fairness when it comes to trading. Anything you can do to help then, they are always willing to pay back in full. Sundren Unlike their rather distrusted cousins known as drow, sundren have golden skin and golden eyes and their appearance often leads people to trust them inherently. Much like elves, they use their natural abilities and wit to advance their own positions and can be found in government and positions of great respect. Not all follow this path, however, as it is very tempting to use a natural gift in the way of subterfuge. Tabaxi Tabaxi are a reclusive people who often avoided interaction with other intelligent races. However, as each tabaxi possesses a specific feline trait, some had an innate curiosity that compels them to travel and seek out stories, artifacts, new experiences, and knowledge, never remaining in the same place or obsessing over the same piece of lore for too long. Not all tabaxi are motivated by curiosity to leave their homeland, however. Some find safer ways to satisfy their fleeting obsessions by becoming traveling minstrels or tinkerers, often accepting interesting objects and stories as payments for their services. Yuan-Ti The yuan-ti are a wicked folk of whom very little is known first hand. Most only deal with the human-like purebloods who act as diplomats for the Slithering Horde when words are to be exchanged, which is rarely. These snake-folk only care for spreading their own well-being and will kill and hunt anything that threatens their territory or even territory they claim belongs to them.